What REALLY happened
by hapiObsessed
Summary: My take on what really happened at the begining of s3e7, here is what i think made these two so breathless, must read, please read and review my first fanfic, thanks and enjoy


What REALLY happened

"well I'm just saying I've never had that…done" Andy said to Sam with slight apprehension. They were driving back from an early breakfast having both woken up surprisingly early

"huh…well you've missed out in your short life Mcnally, I'd be obliged to help rectify that" Sam replied with a smirk on his face as he did, this caused her to giggle, he chuckled "did you just giggle?, you do not seem like the giggling type"

"whatever Sam" she laughed "I'd swear you were a pimp in your past life"

"what can I say, im good at what I do" he said, Andy shrugged in agreement .

They pulled up into Sam's apartment, taking their coats off, "you want something to drink?" Sam asked

"No"

"to eat?"

"Nope" she said slipping her tank top off and dropping it on the nearest couch, moving to undo her jeans

"So what do you want?" he said following her at a painfully slow pace, his eyes piercing into her with each step he took

"well you did promise to rectify a certain situation" she said dropping her jeans to the ground and stepping out of them, she stood there in nothing but a pair of boy shorts

"that I did", he got to her, grabbed her by the waist kissing her, she moaned into his mouth never getting enough of his soft moist lips and the caresses of his skilled tongue, walking a few feet and eventually falling onto the bed with Andy straddling him, finaly breaking the kiss and looking into each other's eyes "your beautiful" he whispered, she bent back down to kiss him, making her way down his warm chest feeling every ripple and curve of his toned body, scattering kisses down to his waist unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down along with his briefs, taking his growing errection into her small hand starting to slowly stroke up and down, Sam wasn't the type to moan or sigh, so the little groan he let out made her blood boil, she licked her balls up his shaft and just missed his head, he reached down to grab her free hand

"Mcnally" he groaned once more as she took him into her mouth and sucking hard "I still have a point to prove here" he said as she made her way up to his lips, he reached down and began pulling her underwear off while gently squeezing her ass, he bit into her shoulder and flipped them over so he was on top of her, pulled her underwear the rest of the way off

"your still wearing too many clothes " Andy sighed

"hmmm" he mumbled into her neck biting down gently as she reached over to pull off his t-shirt "for this to work you need to count for me" he ran his finger over her already wet slit

"Sam…" she moaned, he pressed into her clit with his thumb

"Mcnally" he warned pushing a finger into her

"uh!..ok I'll count "

He kissed her, swallowing her moans, her hands were gripping at his shoulders, arms and neck he added a second finger into her pumping at a steady pace while passionately kissing her, his thumb circled her clit, her breathing became laboured and he pumped faster starting to feel her walls tighten around his fingers

"ah!" she sighed as the orgasm washed over her body

"hmm" Sam rumbled deep in his throat

"One" Andy said, smiling up at him, he kissed her removing his fingers from her hot soaked hole, she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. When her breathing slowed he began kissing at her neck, licking and sucking at her skin leaving hickeys along that path to the vally between her breasts , he took her right nipple into his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue along it, he twisted and slightly pulled at her left nipple, he switched sides then moved back to her lips running his hands up and down her sides sending shivers up her spine and she arched her back into him

"Relax Mcnally we still have a good 3 hours"

"We don't-" he silenced her with a kiss, she immediately responded, moving down her body he laid kisses all the way down to her mound up under first her left then right inner thigh before finally settling between them licking at her lips then pushing his tongue into her, her body began to writhe into him and her desperate pants were making him harder than he had been in a while, he licked and sucked at her clit then pushed a finger into her and felt her pulsating around him in a second quaking orgasm, with his free hand he reached near the pillow for the condom he had left there the night before, with his practiced skill he slapped it on and removed his fingers from her and not giving her time to catch her breath, pushed himself into her forcing her to tumble into another intense orgasm

"THREE" she screamed, not being able to take much more, from the feel of her walls squeezing the life out of him, her ragged breaths and moans in his ear, to nails digging into his back, it took him just half a dozen more long hard strokes to make him lose the control he had been holding onto most of the morning, feeling his release bursting through each of his pores

"oh…Sam…point proven…I don't think I can take anymore" Andy sighed breathless

"Just one more me Mcnally" he said moving down her body once more

"Sam…no" she said weakly already feeling her body reacting to him. Soon enough she had no more control over her body, the shaky breaths falling out of her mouth

"Oh…my…god Sam" she sighed, the forgotten sheet held up to her chest, he came back p to her from under the covers

"You never know till you try"

"holy…moly" she said…..


End file.
